A Shimmering Turnabout
by Ironman64
Summary: 8 years after the events of Turnabout Storm Phoenix Wright once again finds himself defending a former Equestrian who has been acused of murder and enountering some old friends in the process (takes place after Dual Destines and the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle)
1. Chapter 1: 8 years later

Disclaimer: This is my own fan sequel to the Turnabout Storm series on Youtube created by NeoArtimus I own nothing

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro

Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom

Constructive Critisism is welcome

* * *

_"Ughhh" groaned Phoenix as he recovered from the slight experience he had been through_

_"Hey who the heck are you?" questioned a female voice which wasn't recognisable to the spiky haired lawyer_

_(Whose voice is that?) Phoenix thought to himself _

_"For that matter what the heck are you?" the voice said again apparently talking to the unconscious lawyer._

_(What am I does she mean my proffession?) Wright thought to himself again _

_"I wanted the best defence attorney in Equestria not some porcupine thing" the voice said in a dissapointed way_

_Even though he was unconscious Phoenix found a way to groan at that statement (Does my hair really look like a porcupine?) he questioned as the feeling began to return to his body. (My muscles are coming to I think I can open my eyes) however the attorney wasn't prepared for what was awaiting him when he opened his eyes._

_All he saw was a room which had bookshelves covering nearly the whole room and the the room itself had a wooden feature to it almost as if it was carved from a tree. "Huh where am I?" Wright questioned as he went over in his head what had happened to him._

_All of a sudden a lavender unicorn with a star pattern on her flank made herself visible to the confused lawyer "hey your a human aren't you?" it said with curiosity in her voice._

_Still a little dazed by what had happened to him Phoenix was not shocked by the presence of the unicorn that had just spoken to him "yeah i'm a human" he answered speaking to it like it was just another client. Until the gears in his head decided to start turning and he realised what he was talking to and as expected he freaked out "WAIT WHAT!?" _

_The unicorn proceeded to eye the human lawyer with her eyes filled with excitement "a human in Equestria thats amazing" she said not recognising the fear and nervousness the attorney was displaying._

_" Y-YOU'RE A TALKING HORSE" Phoenix blurted out clearly not thinking straight and just responding in a fearful way _

_The unicorn however didn't seem pleased by the remark Phoenix had just said "excuse me I am not a horse I happen to be a pony" she corrected obviously offended by the remark that he had said to her._

_"Oh okay a talking PONY that explains everything" the attorney replied in sarcastic manner while holding his head "I must be in a dream a really, really bad dream" he told himself..._

* * *

Its almost hard to believe that its been 8 years since that day I mean one minute i'm sitting around complaining to myself about Mayas ridiculous slogan for the office and the next i'm defending a Rainbow maned pegasus for murder with a storm cloud. But i'm not here to reminisce about the past My name is Phoenix Wright i'm the head of the Wright Anything Agency and a lawyer but for a while I was doing something completely different.

Anyway with my attorneys badge reinstated i've been thinking about some cases I took in the old days and that one was by far the weirdest even by my standards. I met a magical unicorn named Twilight, an obnoxious but loyal pegasus named Rainbow Dash and a prosecutor that could even give Franziska a run for her money called Trixie.

I met other during my investigation on TS-5 but overall I think I made the right choice in helping those girls out. But little did I know that I would not only encounter Twilight and the others again but end up defending another former Equestrian for murder and all of this started a few months after myself, Athena and Apollo brought an end to the dark age of the law.

* * *

**June 9th 7:55am **

**Wright Anything Agency **

**POV: Phoenix Wright **

* * *

It was just another quiet day at the Agency as it had been for months now and I was just sitting at my desk holding the old group photo taken after the Equestrian case seeing as how I remembered the date. I sighed to myself "I wonder what you girls are up to right now hopefully you've had it much easier than we've had it" I said remembering what had happened with Detective Fulbright.

"Wow I didn't realise you were into those kind of things boss" came a voice that shocked me back to reality the voice happened to belong to the newest lawyer at the agency Athena Cykes.

(Uh-oh not again) I panicked to myself remebering what had happend the last time someone had seen photos from Equestria. I quickly shoved the photo into the desk drawer and quickly tried to change the subject "Oh its nothing Athena" I said just trying to sound as convincing as possible "but shouldn't you be working right now I mean we are running a bussiness here."

Athena just looked at me dumbfounded "but boss we havent had a client in months and its not like theres anything else around here to do" she said pointing out the obvious. I was about to suggest something when she cut me off "and before you ask i've already cleaned the toilets...three times." But just like Maya she caught on rather quickly to what I was trying to do "HEY quit trying to change the subject whats the story about you and those multicoloured horses" she said with her necklace turning red.

"Actually Athena there not horses there ponies" I corrected her before quickly covering my mouth (Damit Twilight) I thought as Athena was holding back a laugh. As if by magic the phone started to ring and I instantly answered it "hello Wright Anything Agency here how can we help?" I said forgeting about the embarassment I was going through hoping that the caller was a client.

"Mr Wright?" the voice on the other end of the line questioned sounding like a collage aged girl.

"Yes this is Phoenix Wright" I said answering her "who is this?" I ask seeing as how the individual hadn't introduced herself.

"Look I don't have time to explain" she said again the voice on the other end of the line starring to tremble a little "all that matters right now is that i'm at the Detention Centre and I need your help please?"

She sounded like she was practically begging for my help so I did what I usually did when someone was being accused of murder "okay i'll be there soon don't worry" I say hanging up the phone. I turn back to Athena who now had a concerned look on her face "Well Athena looks like we have a new client so it seems we'll have to drop the subject for a while" I say relieved that I could avoid the questions about TS-5 for the moment.

"You got it boss" Athena said in her usual perky attitude "but your going to have to tell me all about that picture you locked in your desk after all this is finished" she reminded me causing me to faceplam (Why me) I thought to myself as we left the office for the detention centre.

* * *

**Ponyvile, Equestria **

**June 9th 8:00am **

**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

Its been 30 moons since the incident with Sunset Shimmer in the other world and I once again stand in front of the mirror portal that had been entrusted to me by Princess Celestia shortly after that incident.

Ever since then I have been having these strange dreams or rather nightmares involving friends that I made during my time trying to get back my crown. In the dream I saw a bleeding to death Flash Sentry and a shadowed figure that reassembled Sunset Shimmer standing over him with a bloody knife.

I tried to brush them of as simple once in a while dreams but they kept becoming more and more frequent I even asked Princess Luna about these dreams and she told me that these certain dreams where visions which was a side effect of becoming an alicorn and that they would pass after a short time."

However that also ment that if these were visions then something horrible might have happend in the human world and I now stood in front of the mirror pondering my decisions

"What am I going to do?" I questioned standing in front of the mirror I levitated the group photo of myself along with the alternate versions of my friends after the Fall Formal bringing back the memories of the short time I spent there.

"Urm...Twilight are you okay?" questioned a soft voice which I instantly recognised as Fluttershys brought me out of my deep thoughts and as soon as I turned around I saw her along with the rest of my friend standing in the doorway with concerned looks on their faces.

"Wha-what are you girls doing here?" I questioned currious as to why they were at my house.

"Spike called us over darling he said that you had been rather depressed recently" Rarity answered before a serious look crossed her face "this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those dream visions you've been having recently would it?"

I simply sighed at her question "I just can't help it girls" I said in an frightened way with those images still haunting my mind "I mean it all felt so real and i'm worried about whats going on with Sunset, Flash and quite possibly the rest of the friend I met while trying to get my crown back." I just looked at all my friends solemly with tear starting to form in my eyes "I just don't know what I should do."

"Well why don't you just go back and check it out" Rainbow said getting my attention "I mean its been 30 moons since the portal last opened so it should be open again" she said as she placed her hoof on the mirror as it passed right through it. I pondered this for a moment and I realised there must have been a reason that the princess gave the mirror to me in the first place "and maybe we could tag along this time as well" Rainbow continued as I saw a sly grin appear on her face.

"Well i'll have to check with the princess on whether or not its safe to go" I said thinking about the concequnces of these actions "But if you all feel like your up to it-"

"Save yer breath there sugarcube" AppleJack interupted "If the Princess says yes to this then where goin' with ya."

"You've got that right" Pinkie butted in "Besides I want to know what its like to be one of those "humans" ooooh Lyras going to be so jealous" she said in her usual bubbly atittude.

Shortly after this I had Spike write a letter to Princess Celestia for permission to travel to the human world to which she surprisingly accepted. So after packing a few things and making sure that Spike would be watching the libary we headed through the mirror as I was greeted by a familar rainbow coloured vortex.

* * *

**June 9th 8:15am**

**Canterlot High School**

* * *

(Ughh i'm never going to get used to that) I thought still recovering from portals effects after getting back to my feet I realised I was back to the human form that I haf been in the last time I was in this world. I started to get my bearings back before turning to my friends who now all resembled their human counterparts "hey is everypony okay" I say as they began to stir.

"Yeah i'm okay" Rainbow said being the first one to fully recover "though I gotta admit Twilight I do feel a little lighter now" she said as she noticed the lack of her wings "AHH were are my-."

I decieded to stop Rainbow before she fully started to panic "Rainbow calm down I told you that this is how we'd look" I said in an attempt to calm the former pegasus down

Surprisingly Rainbow started to clam down a little after this as we helped the others to get their bearings as expected they all had problems getting used to walking on two legs well except for Pinkie but we practically expected her to know right away. "This is so cool" Pinkie said clearly getting over excited as per usual "hey Twilight you've said the you know everyone here right?" she asked me.

"Well not everyone but everyone here is probably just an alternate version of somepony from Equestria so I have met a fair bit of pon...err I mean people who live here" I said answering her question "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just wanted to know who that grumpy scruffy guy coming towards us is" Pinkie replied which shocked me quite a bit.

"Wait what grumpy scurffy-" I began only to be cut off

"HEY PAL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"


	2. Chapter 2: Detectives, Suspects and Feys

Disclaimer: This is my own fan sequel to the Turnabout Storm series on Youtube created by NeoArtimus I own nothing

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro

Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom

Constructive Critisism is welcome

* * *

**June 9th 8:19am**

**Canterlot High**

**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

I flinched in shock at the voice that had just yelled and upon turning around I saw that the voice was a man wearing a green coat and I could make out some visible patches on his face. (Who the heck is this guy?) I thought out of confusion as he had stopped us from heading into the school.

"Well I don't have all day pal" he said getting more and more steamed the more he spoke about it "what are you doing interfering with the crime scene?" he asked causing me to go wide eyed.

"Wait what do you mean by crime-" I began only to be cut off.

"Errr Twilight you might want to see this" Rainbow said calling me over and as I walked over I saw some white tape in the form of a human body on the opposite side of the statue.

"Wha-what in the name of.." I say unable to finish the sentence being in shock from the precence of the white tape it brought back memories of a certain event that at the moment I didn't want to think about. All of a sudden another voice brought me back to reality as well as get the attention of my friends.

"Detecive what the hell is going on here?" the voice asked which sounded like someone from Canterlot or Manehatten and when I got a better look I saw a man wearing a magenta coat, a white cravat and a pair of glasses and the man didn't look pleased. "Honestly I leave for five minutes and thing fall apart at the seems" he said glaring at the "Detective" with an icy glare "I have half a mind to cut your salary after whats happend."

The Detective looked at the man with pleading eyes "B-but sir I didn't even see them sneak past they must've came from behind somehow" he said trying to stay on the mans good side but he just facepalmed.

"Look just go and help with the investigation Gumshoe i'll handle things here" the man said with Gumshoe giving a quick salute which reminded me of spike whenever he got busy sometimes. However now the man focused his attention on us "Just what do you girls think your doing here?" he said in a firm but fair way "I thought the principal contacted everyone and told you that the school is off limits for investigation."

"No offense darling but we never recived any indication that this was a crime scene" Rarity said trying to be the optimist here "but on an unrelated note that is an exquisite outfit you've got there although is could use a bit more purple" she continued going into her fashion mode.

The man just ignored the coment Rarity had just said "can't schools just simply tell there students when something is happening anymore" he grumbled to himself. "By the way my name is Mr Edgeworth and I suggets you use it i've had my share of nicknames in the past and for the record i'm not that fond of any of them" this made me remember something from almost a year ago.

* * *

_"Oh, right! Phoenix?" Celestia said to the human attorney who was looking her right in the eye._

_"Yeah?" Phoenix questioned out of curiosity _

_"Please give Maya, Pearl, and Edgeworth my regards. It's a shame I couldn't meet them as well" she said leaving the human lawyer dumbstruck._

* * *

(Is this the Edgeworth Princess Celestia was talking about?) I thought to myself (how does the princess know about all these things i'll have to talk to her about it when I get back.)

"We're sorry sir" came a timid voice which me and my friends knew belonged to Fluttershy "we didn't know that this was a crime scene we only just found out" she apologised earning an odd look from Mr Edgeworth.

He simply sighed "its quite alright miss" Mr Edgeworth said in a calmer tone "besides you don't seem to be the type of people who would cause trouble unlike the suspect we found."

Curiosity got the better of me as I asked the obvious question "By the way sir could you tell us the name of the suspect then we'll be out of your hair" I said wondering about who could have been blamed for all of this.

Mr Edgeworth just simply looked at us "I supose it wouldn't hurt to at least tell you the name of the suspect" he said "the suspects name is Sunset Shimmer now if you'll excuse me I have an investigation to oversee" he answered as he left us standing there in shock.

"Her again?!" Rainbow Dash said in disbelif "great and I thought that we had heard the last of her ages ago" she finished.

"Easy there sugar" Applejack said turning her turning her attention to me "Twi ya think that Shimmer gal is responsible for this" she asked me and I just shook my head.

"I'm positive shes not" I said in a stern way "the Elements of Harmony should have cured her of her hatered theres no way she did this" I said but there was this little voice in the back of my head telling me she was the guilty one in all this.

"Psst hey pal" came a whisper who was revealed to be Detective Gumshoe from earlier "if you really think that Sunset girl is innocent then I think I know a guy who might be able to help" he said which got my attention.

"Really who is it?" I asked awaiting the answer.

"Why Phoenix Wright of course he one of the best attorneys in town" he said with a smile forming on his face "heck he's an old friend of mine i'm sure he can he your friend out of this mess" he finished before leaving to help with the crime scene. (Wait a minute did he just say...Phoenix) I thought before coming back to my senses.

"Wait Twilight was he talking about who I think he was?" Pinkie asked as I could see excitement filling her eyes.

"I believe he was Pinkie" I said a little excited about getting to see Phoenix again "Now we just need to find out where his office is?" I questioned only for Pinkie to answer a little bit later.

"Feenie works at the Wright Anything Agency its this way follow me" she said running off leaving us all in shock. I would have questioned this but then I remembered something important (it Pinkie Pie dont question it) I thought as we followed the hyperactive party pony turned human.

* * *

**June 9th 8:26am **

**Detention Centre **

**POV: Phoenix Wright**

* * *

"It doesn't matter how many times I come here it never stops being depressing" I said while looking at the bleak interview room of the detention centre.

"I know right" Athena said sounding a little bit depressed her necklace turning a dark shade of blue for a moment "heck I know what its like to be on the over side of that bullet proof glass." (*sigh* I guess shes still a little depressed over recent events) I thought to myself as who I assumed the client was came into the room.

"Err...hey there" she said putting on a brave voice to try and sound confident but her face told the whole story it was similar to the face Maya had when we first met. "I'm Sunset Shimmer sorry for being so vague on the phone Mr Wright I just had a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment" she said.

"Its fine I know the feeling" I said remembering how i'd had been like before my own trial involving Dahlia "But Sunset if its alright with you do you mind sharing the details of the crime with us?" I asked realising that whatever she went through must have been tough.

"I just don't know what happened" she said with sorrow in her voice "I was just by my old high school when I recognised Flash Sentry's body by the school statue." I had my magatama hidden from view to see whether or no she was telling the truth and luckily it wasn't reacting to any of her statements "There was blood covering the place and before I could get some help I was caught with the evidence and they believed me to be the murderer" Sunset finished looking down at the floor "guess its just another punishment for my past mistakes."

This somehow got our attention "wait a second what do you mean by past mistakes?" Athena questioned with her curiosity growing.

Sunset just held up her hand "I don't feel like talking about it right now" she said while reaching into her pocket a taking out a picture "but lets just say a friend helped me out" she said holding up a picture of a girl with a famillar looking hairstyle (odd why does that girl look awfully famillar?) I thought as I turned to Athena.

"Well you picking up anything on your mood matrix Athena" I asked only for Athena to shake her head in response. I then asked the question that was the most important "Sunset I want you to be 100% honest with me here did you have anything to do with the death of Flash Sentry?" I said with Sunset giving me a determined look.

"I'm not lying Mr Wright I didn't kill him" she said forcefully and luckily for me she was serious about it (Well then I guess that settles it) I thought to myself.

"Okay Sunset i'll be your attorney for tomorrows trial" I said detecting some hope fill her eyes a bit "Just one more thing" I say still not quite finished.

"What is it?" she asks a little bit nervous.

I decided to come out with it "What were you doing by the crime scene in the first place?"

She looked like she was about to black out after asked I asked her the question "Urm...I was just on a stroll yeah thats it" she said quickly and soon I saw the chains appear and two red psyhce locks appear (of course shes lying but I think I should wait until after i've investigated until I question her) I thought as she began to leave.

Athena pulled me out of the trance I was in "Boss is something wrong?" she asked not seeing the psyhce locks.

"Its not important right now Athena right now we have to head to the crime scene" I said focused on getting the evidence to break the pshyce locks.

"But shouldn't we head back to the office first?" she questioned "we may need Apollos help on this one and I don't think he or Trucy knows about this case" she said rasing a good point.

"Okay then i'll call him and tell him to meet us at the office" I said taking out my phone (besides the more help the better I have a feeling this will be one eventful case) a think to myself as I dial the number.

* * *

**June 9th 8:30am **

**Train Station**

**POV: Apollo Justice **

* * *

"Trucy do you want to remind me why were at the station again?" I asked in an irritated way "I was supposed to meet Mr Wright and Athena at the agency ages ago." Earlier today Trucy arrived at my house and quite forcefully told me to come with her to the station (Why do I get the feeling that she has another non-law related job for me to do?) I thought as Trucy pulled me right through the station.

"I already told you Polly" Trucy said in her usual laid back tone "Pearl called me us last night and told me that a friend of daddys is coming over." (Thats the reason i've been dragged out here, as a carpool) I thought getting a little bit steamed at all this.

"If a friend of Mr Wright is coming over then what exactly am I doing here?, wouldn't it make more sense if he came instead" I said making an excellent point.

However she just smiled in response "well Pearl told me to keep it a secret from daddy so that we could surprise her and seeing as how daddy doesn't like me going out all alone I decided to bring you along to help besides you looked determined to help" she said in response. (DETERMINED I was in my pyjamas for crying out loud) I thought remembering what had transpired at home.

"So someone besides Pearl visiting from a village of sprit mediums this isn't going to be weird at all" I say sarcastically remembering all the new reports involving spirit mediums in the past including the wrongful acusing in the DL-6 incident.

"What so your hair horns are suddenly normal Polly?" she said in a joking tone.

I however did not take the joke well "WHATS SO WEIRD ABOUT MY HAIR ITS NORMAL COMPARED TO MR WRIGHTS HEDGEHOG INSPIRED HAIRCUT" I yelled out only to get some strange looks from other people at the station. "hehe urm sorry about that everyone" I say sheepishly (I never thought i'd miss the bomb going of in my face from Mr Starbucks trial.)

"Well someones in a grouchy mood today" a voice said getting our attention the voice in turn belonged to a girl wearing an odd looking outfit (This must be someone related to Pearl the robes are a dead give away.)

"Yeah getting rushed out early in the morning will do that to you sometimes" I say before introducing myself "i'm Apollo and this is Trucy" I said motioning to myself and Trucy.

"Oh so your the ones Nicks been writing about" the girls said to us.

"Wait a second" I said with a confused look on my face "Nick whose that?"

"Its just what I call Phoenix his friend Larry calls him it all the time so I decided to as well" the mysterious woman said "By the way i'm Maya Fey pleased to meet you." (Is this the "Mystic Maya" Pearl keeps going on about because she doesn't seem that mystical to me) I thought to myself "So what are you two doing here anyway?" Maya asked us.

"We were told to come and pick you up" Trucy said with a grin on her face "its a surprise for daddy."

"Daddy?" Maya said with a confused look on her face "are you talking about Nick since when is he a father?" she questioned

I simply just held up my hand in response "its a long story we'll tell you on the way to the agency" I reasured her before my phone rang "hello this is Justice."

"Apollo its me" came Mr Wrights voice from the other end.

"Oh Mr Wright listen sorry i'm late its just that-" I begin before being cut off.

"Its fine Apollo but we need you at the agency" he said with concern in his voice

"Really what is it?" I questioned with millions of thoughts running through my mind.

"I'll tell you at the agency just get here as quickly as you can" he said before hanging up the phone (Finally something Law-related to do.)

"What is it Polly?" Trucy asked me

"I seems like Mr Wright has another case for us to handle we'd better get back to the agency" I said before Maya butted in.

"Mind if I tag along Apollo?" Maya asked us "Its been a while since i've done some investigating with Nick after all."

"Well if you've investigated with Mr Wright before in the past then I guess it shouldn't be a problem" I sais before agreeing "sure besides we were heading to the agency anyway." I said before we left the station heading for the Agency.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and Revelations

Disclaimer: This is my own fan sequel to the Turnabout Storm series on Youtube created by NeoArtimus I own nothing

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro

Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom

Constructive Critisism is welcome

* * *

**June 9th 9:00am**

**Wright Anything Agency **

**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

(I wonder if Phoenix still remembers me after all this time) I thought to myself as me and the girls entered the office, but when we entered the office it didn't look like how we thought it would. There were carboard boxes lying all over the place, magic props sprawled across the floor and a plate of spagetti that had a for balancing from the couch, needles to say it wasn't what we were expecting.

"Wow this place is a dump" Rainbow said while motioning to the office.

"I'm inclined to agree" Rarity said while cringing at the state of the office "I was expecting for this place to look a little more professional given Mr Wrights standards" she finished.

While scaning around the office I noticed Pinkie Pie going through one of the drawers of the desk "Pinkie! what are you doing?" I said shocked at what the party pony turned human was doing. "You can't just go throught someones personal belongings like that" I continued while walking up to her.

"Oh don't worry Twilight I'm sure Feenie won't mind" Pinkie repiled with that usual grin on her face. "Besides I did this when me and Feenie first met Sonata and nothing that bad happened then" she said in her bubbly voice, causing me to faceho-I mean facepalm as a result.

I was about to say something but AppleJack beat me to it "Pinkie ya' jus' bearly managed ta get off tha' hook with that incident" she said in a stern voice, reminding her that she and Phoenix were almost arrested for breaking and entering. "Ya only got away with it cause Sonata never pressed any charges" she finished saying while crossing her arms, but her words didn't seem to phase her as she continued looking through the desk.

"Hey girls, check this out" Pinkie said while holding a very familiar photograph in her hand, it was the photo we had taken right after Rainbows trial.

I sighed a little remembering the events of that case and the farewells that followed shortly afterwards, I heard a small gasp while looking at the picture but it didn't belong to Fluttershy, it belonged to Rainbow Dash. I saw the former pegasus quickly take something out of the desk and shove it into her pocket "err...Rainbow what was that?" I asked her crossing my arms in the process.

"Oh hehe its nothing Twilight" Rainbow replied with a fake smile on her face and sweat dripping down her brow, I was about to press further when all of a sudden the door behind us opened causing us to jump. When I looked back I saw a boy with spiky hair and a red vest, a girl wearing a magician outfit which reminded me of Trixie and a girl wearing some sort of ceremonial robe.

* * *

**June 9th 9:10am **

**Wright Anything Agency**

**POV: Apollo Justice**

* * *

Well this couldn't have been stranger, I walk into the office only to find six girls who looked to be around Trucys age looking straight at us, for a while there was an awkward silence between us before the girl wearing purple decided to break it. "Uh...hi there" she said sounding a little bit nervous as she spoke.

"Urm...hey" I said sounding just as confused as she was, curious as to why the girls were in the office. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

"Well actually were looking for someone" the same girl spoke up. "You all wouldn't happen to know Phoenix Wright now would you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I work for him here at the agency" I answered before finally decideing to introduce myself "I'm Apollo by the way, Apollo Justice" I say before moving on to intorduce the others. I motioned to Trucy "The girl in the magician outfit is Trucy" and I motioned to Maya "and this is Maya Fey."

"Well its nice to meet you all" the dark haired girl said "My names Twilight Sparkle" she said introducing herself.

"The name's Rainbow Dash" the rainbow hair girl said while pointing her thumb to herself "you might want to remember that name for when I'm famous" she continued in a cocky tone. (Geez, someones got an ego) I thought to myself before the cowgirl stepped up.

"Nice to meetcha' sugarcube, mah names AppleJack" she said sounding awfully proud of herself.

"Its nice to meet you Mr Justice, I'm Rarity or miss Rarity if you prefer" the curly haired girl said in a rather mature way "and might I say I like your outfit, it just screams at me original well that and the hair of course" she complemented (Finally, someone gets the look I was going for and not just calling me Herr Forehead or something) I thought very pleased with myself.

"Urm...my name is Fluttershy its nice to meet another phoenix" said the pink haired girl, shocking me with her last comment (Did she just call me a phoenix?) I thought to myself

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, party thrower extrordiner" the crazy haired girl said throwing a bunch of confetti and balloons into the air. I took a moment to ponder the names of these girls (why do those names sound like the ones from that pony show Trucy made me watch) I thought to myself, dropping the subject for the time being.

"So how do you girls know about Nick?" Maya questioned curious about how they knew Mr Wrights name.

"Well I've investigated with him before" Twilight answered "Lets see it was about two years ago."

This gained a confused reaction from me, Maya and Trucy before I finally decided to correct her "But thats impossible, Mr Wright lost his attorneys badge before then."

"What!?" all six of the girls said at the same time before Rainbow Dash spoke up "but all of that was two years ago, I should know because I was the one on trial" she said in an irritated voice (But thats not possible) I thought in complete shock.

Maya decided to speak up "thats odd Nick never told me that he took a case like that two years ago" she said clearly confused by the whole thing.

"Thats not the odd part about all of this, my bracelet didn't react to any of those statements, they're telling the truth" I said with my eyes going wide after saying this (when Mr Wright gets here he got a lot to explain) I thought to myself.

"I wonder why daddy never told us about a case from two years ago" Trucy said in a curious tone.

"Daddy!?, since when was Mr Wright a father?" Rarity questioned while looking as if she was about to faint at any minute.

We were about to answer her before a familiar voice came from the doorway "Apollo, Trucy were back" came Athena's voice and sure enough Athena and Mr Wright were standing in the doorway.

They looked dumbstruck at the scene that was before them, but I couldn't blame them considering I would have acted the same way. "Urm...whats going on here?" Mr Wright said looking rather confused.

I was about to answer the question until a long gasp filled my ears and then "FEENIE" I heard Pinkie Pie yell as she tackled Mr Wright, which earned a shocked look from all of us.

* * *

**June 9th 9:35am**

**Wright Anything Agency **

**POV: Phoenix Wright **

* * *

I had only been in the office for about a minute before I was tackled by a wall of pink and when I came to I was looking up a girl with a familiar looking hair design. "Oh my gosh it really is you, I've missed you so so so much, did you miss me?" she said talking at about 100 miles per hour, eventually the curly haired girl dragged her off me.

"Wow, are you alright there Nick?" a voice rang out before a familiar face helped me up.

"M-MAYA, what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to surprise you, but really Nick is that what you say to all your old friends" she said playfully (yep thats defiantly Maya) I said smiling before I turned my attention to the girls standing in the office.

"I'm completely lost here who are these girls?" I questioned still dumbfounded by the situation.

"Y-you don't recognise us" the girl that tackled me earlier said, looking like she was going to break into tears and I swore I saw her hair deflate a little.

"It doesn't matter right now, listen Phoenix we need your help" the dark haired girl said with concern in her voice. "We need you to defend a friend of ours in court tomorrow" she continued.

I scratched he back of my head while I tried to find the right way to tell the girls that I was busy "well sorry to tell you this girls, but I'm already working on a case right now, you know the one a Canterlot High" I said regrettably but to my shock they didn't seem that let down.

"Thats exactly the same thing we need you for" the rainbow haired girls said as she walked up to me and playfully punched me in the shoulder "small world, am I right Nix?" (Nix?...wait a minute, it can't be!) I thought to myself, going wide eyed.

"Boss you okay there?" Athena asked me as she noticed me sweating bullets "I just got a large surprised reading on Widget from you just now" she said before the whole situtiatuion came crashing down on me.

"RAINBOW DASH" I finally blurted out, catching everyone in the room off guard.

"About time you recognised me" Rainbow confirmed in a half irritated, half joking tone.

I was trying to wrap my head around the whole situation (Wait if Rainbows here then that means...) I thought as I turned to the dark haired girl "t-then that means your...your TWILIGHT" I blurted out again, this time noticing the confused looks of Athena, Apollo, Trucy and Maya.

Twilight sheepishly rubbed her elbow and gave an embarrassed grin before finally speaking up "hehe nice to see you again Phoenix" she said sheepishly. I didn't to go around asking the others who they were after confirming Rainbow and Twilight but all the questions I had going through my head were overwhelming me.

"This is just to confusing what are you girls doing here? and why are you human?" I questioned, finally starting to regain my sanity.

"Its complicated but we can discuss this later Phoenix, I assume you already know about Sunset" Twilight said starting to sound more serious, I nodded to what she said and was about to question further untill...

**HOLD IT!**

Yelled both Athena and Apollo at the same time, whose faces were showing sounds of irritation "Mr Wright, what the hell is going on here?!" Apollo said pointing his finger in my face.

"First the pony picture and now this, whats wrong with you today?!" Athena snapped now with her necklace glowing red.

"Pony pictures? Nick are you going through that phase again?" Maya said sounding more concerned than irritated (It wasn't even a phase, it was just bad timing) I thought remembering the incident involving the blackmail pictures.

"Alright daddy what are you hiding?" Trucy spoke up showing the same irritation on her face Athena and Apollo had, finally I snapped...

**OBJECTION!**

I yelled trying to calm everyone down "if I can explain myself will you all calm down?!" I shouted effectively stoping the barrage of questions everyone was throwing at me. Apollo nodded as I began to tell them about Equestria, Rainbows trial and everything that happened during and after that, except for my return home for obvious reasons.

"So your all ponies from another world" Athena said pointing to the girls while sounding bewildered and taking it strangely well for someone in this situation.

"Well thats putting it lightly" Twilight said before turning back to me "I still don't understand one thing though Phoenix, Apollo said you lost you badge before we first met and yet I saw you try and present it back in Equestia two years ago" the former unicorn spoke sounding confused, not that I could blame her.

"I guess time flows differently between worlds, I'm not sure if its true or not but its the best explanation I've got" I said scratching my head.

"Urm...Mr Phoenix" Fluttershy said in her usual soft voice "you said you were working on Sunset Shimmers case, could you tell us a little bit about it?...if you know its okay with you."

"Oh yeah, you said you were going to tell us about this her case earlier" Apollo said reminding me why I came back to the office in the first place "so anything you can share with us Mr Wright?"

"Well all I know is that the murder happened near the statue of the school" I said informing our the girls about the murder "that and the victim was a former student at the school Flash Sentry."

"W-what was the name of the victim again Phoenix?" Twilight said starting to sound a little forlorn.

"I said the victims name was Flash Sen...try" I said stopping when I saw Twilight, tears were starting to form in her eyes and a look of terror on her face "Twilight are you okay?"

"Twi' what the matter" Applejack said placing her hand on her friend shoulder.

Twilight almost instantly broke down with tears pouring down her eyes "no...not him, he can't be dead, HE CAN'T BE" Twilight yelled before she collasped onto the floor with openly sobbing "I...I loved him" she finished with tears streaming down her face.

(Things just got more complicated, this time someone close to her was murdered) I thought to myself before walking up to the crying Pony turned human. "Twilight, listen to me right now" I said in a calm way "I promise that we'll find the real killer behind all of this."

"Really?" Twilight muttered sounding more broken than when Rainbow was almost found guilty.

I nodded with a serious look on my face "I swear on it" I said now more determined than ever to get Sunset acquitted.

Twilight looked up to me with a sad smile on her face "th-thank you Phoenix" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "If you don't mind I'd like to help out with this investigation" she said and by the sound of her voice her confindence was starting to come back.

I nodded before I turned to the Twilights other friends "what about the rest of you? you wanna help us out with the investigation as well?" I asked earning a nod from all the other girls.

"So where do we start Nick" Maya said showing her usual excitable self.

"We? Maya what do you mean by we?" I replied.

"Come on Nick its been ages since I helped you out with a case, besides it'll be a chance to have some fun during my visit" she said showing a smirk on her face.

"Well if you want I guess it wouldn't hurt" I said remembering how much help Maya was before I first lost my badge. "Anyway I think Canterlot high should be as good as any to start so lets head over there right now" I said before turning to the door to leave for the high school (I thought I was done with Equestria after Rainbows trial but it seems like I'm not quite done yet and I wonder if this has to do with Sunsets Phycse Locks) I thought as we left the office.

* * *

Hey guys Ironman64 here and I need to know something, who should the prosecutor for the trial be. You can choose from any of these choices and the one who gets the most votes will be chosen for the trial. You have till April 8th.

1. Miles Edgeworth

2. Franziska Von Karma

3. Godot/Diego Armando

4. Klavier Gavin

5. Simon Blackquil

I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to next time when the investigation officially begins.


End file.
